


Bowed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, NextGen DarkFest, Non Consensual, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a problem and he knows just the way to solve it: his grandfather, his boyfriend's cousin, and a love potion.</p><p>AKA</p><p>Scorpius is annoyed with his Grandfather's behavior so he gives him a present that might cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teShara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/gifts).



> Written for NextGen Darkfest.
> 
> I'm not really all that used to writing long fics, but my Beta liked it so hopefully you will too. Enjoy!

‘I really should have checked the paper before I came over,’ Scorpius thought as he stepped out of the fireplace, not a speck of ash marring his clothes. Of course no one would notice Scorpius impeccable state of dress if his grandfather’s tight frown was anything to go by; instead they’d probably all be hearing lecture about how Mudbloods should know their place, Hermione Granger-Weasley in particular. Scorpius resisted the urge turn around and Floo back to his flat, lectures have a habit of wreaking havoc on the digestive system especially when it comes to Sunday Brunch.

“That Mudblood wench has gotten herself written up in the papers again,” Lucius growled as the house elves brought out the tea—one was startled into almost dropping his tray.

“What has she done this time darling?” Narcissa said what was required of her as she sipped at her tea before returning to her conversation with Astoria.

“She has lobbied for a law that would ensure all Mudblood bastards are properly looked after by their caretakers and the law passed. Just the latest in a series of events that shows that, that Granger bitch does not know her proper place.”

“I believe it is Granger-Weasley now,” Draco drawled as he leisurely buttered his toast.

“Humph,” Lucius snorted, “It used to be that no self respecting Pureblood would dirty himself by marrying such filth, and if any tried it certainly was not legal. If I still held the purse strings at that so called Ministry of Magic...”

Scorpius concealed a yawn with his water goblet, really this was all getting quite tiring.

***

When Scorpius returned to his flat he was greeted by the sight of Rose Weasley, hair pulled smoothly back into a peppy, bushy ponytail, talking animatedly to Albus who looked about as interested in what Rose was saying as Scorpius had been to his grandfather’s lecture earlier. This appearance, which on top of causing Scorpius, who had just wanted to come home and relax (and possibly leisurely fuck the adorable Potter who was every bit his boy toy), no small degree of vexation also got Scorpius thinking.  
***

“I need you to make a love potion,” Scorpius told Albus later. “Don’t worry I wont be making anyone fall in love with me.” Scorpius chuckled when Albus blanched.

“Then who?” Albus asked before returning to the task he’d been working on—giving Scorpius a very large hickey on his inner thigh—before Scorpius had started talking.

“Grandfather, he’s been complaining constantly about your Aunt not knowing her place as a Muggleborn, and I thought I would give him a little present.”

Albus’ head popped up. “Your going to give the potion to my Aunt!”

“Of course, not,” Scorpius rolled his eyes, “I am going to give it to Rose.”

“Oh. Okay then,” Albus’ head dipped back down in between Scorpius’ legs.

“You know, you are not allowed to come back up until you’ve sucked me off.”

“And you’re giving me a really expensive present for doing this.”

“Don’t I always?”  
***

“It is strong enough?” Scorpius paced the length of the flat’s small kitchen the following Sunday.

“It will last at least twenty-eight hours,” Albus sighed, Scorpius had been like this all morning, “It may even last for ninety-six and Rose will be so enamored of him that she’ll do whatever he asks for that entire period but it wears off rather abruptly.”

“And you are sure it won't react badly with tea?”

“Of course, it won't.” Albus snorted. “I know my potions.” He laughed. “If I didn’t know you I would have thought you were worried about Rose, but I do so I know you’re just worried about your scheme, or should I Floo St. Mungo’s?”

“I’m fine.” Scorpius tried not to snap.

“Then get going. Isn’t brunch starting soon?” Albus practically pushed Scorpius into the fireplace.

***

“Oh! Scorpius!” Scorpius was greeted with a beaming smile as he returned. “We were just talking about you!”

“You were, were you?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Rose was gallingly matter of fact, “I was just wondering what type of women your grandfather was interested in. He’s so distinguished and if the rumors about Narcissa are true...”

“Well, usually he likes upstanding dignified women.” Rose straightened her posture and put both feet on the floor before crossing her ankles. Scorpius clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “But in your case being of what he would consider a less than suitable background...he would prefer it if you just knew your place.”

“Knew my place?” Rose’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with innocent curiosity.

“You know?” Scorpius stretched out the words, “Knowing that with your mother being what she is that you are just a Mudblood, infinitely below anyone of pureblood status. To Lucius you are just a nasty Mudblood slut.” Rose’s face paled. “You’re just a dirty bitch to him. He won’t look twice at you unless you know you’re place and even then you’re only good for sex.”

“Well then,” Rose’s entire face was red but her voice was back to being aggravatingly matter of fact, “I do know where I come from and that I’m not exactly partner material for someone of the Senior Mr. Malfoy’s stature but that doesn’t mean that he can’t appreciate what I have to offer and that I wont take what I can get.” She resumed beaming, “So, Mr. Malfoy, how do I get your grand-father to notice me?”

Rose went home on a mission, she knew that if she was presumptuous and dressed above her stature Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t appreciate it. She pulled out the g-string a friend had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday that she swore never to wear, her new thigh-high black stockings (which she subsequently ripped, ran, and tore), and her most revealing set of robes; she was going to make Mr. Malfoy want her and she wanted him to know that he wouldn’t even have to ask to get her because she was going to be the best mudblood he had ever met.  
***

Lucius was on his customary evening stroll when someone knocked into him. It was a she and she had bushy auburn hair pulled back into ponytail, her dark blue robes were tight through the hips (underneath her hips and buttocks the robe flowed like all other robes) and low-cut giving Lucius an excellent view of her curves not to mention, her ample cleavage. He could not see her face because it was turned down, but something about her seemed familiar.

“Sorry, sir,” she mumbled with a delicate voice causing her bushy ponytail to bob slightly. It caused something to click in Lucius mind.

“Granger,” he growled.

“No, sir,” She said voice still shaky but as smooth as silk, “I’m her daughter, sir, Rose.”

It made sense to Lucius, he doubted that the Granger would come out in public dressed like the trollop her daughter seemed to be. Plus he remembered Granger to be much wordier not to mention, less...subservient was really the only way to put it. He laughed inside; what a twist of fate! He wanted to get back at that sorry excuse for a witch and look who drops right into his hands. “Look at me,” he ordered. “Why are you looking at the ground?”

“I know I am not worthy to look at your face with out permission, sir.” She was looking up now but still wouldn’t meet Lucius' eyes. Still, Lucius could see her eyes big and brown fringed with thick lashes, round cheeks pinked with magic, full lips rouged. There was a slight smattering of freckles across her nose which usually would have been very off putting but on her they seemed fitting.

“Does your mother know you think that?” Lucius smirked, if this girl was for real then she must be driving her mother up the wall.

“Yes, sir,” Rose blushed at the lie, but she needed it to get what she wanted, “My mother hates that I know what I know.”

“And what might that be?” Lucius' smirk only got bigger. This was much, much more than he was expecting to happen this evening.

“That we’re filthy Mudbloods, sir, only good for doing, whatever,” Rose stressed that last word, “Our betters want of us.”

“Whatever your betters want, child?” Lucius raised one delicate blond eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.” Rose’s head bobbed up and down.

“Follow me,” Lucius ordered and Rose obeyed.

***

“Undress me,” Lucius commanded once they were locked in the seclusion of his private quarters.

Rose approached him tentatively and slowly began to undo the small frog clasps that went from his high neck to the base of Lucius' soft blue brocade outer robes, slowly revealing the creamy silk shift underneath. As the brocade fell to the floor with a soft thud and the bare whisper of silk, Lucius’ erection made itself known, tenting the thin fabric, the bruised purple of it ghosting through the cream silk.

“Hang it up,” he commanded.

Rose took the heavy robe and gave it to the wardrobe, which slipped it into one of its hanging stations where the robe was suspended without the impediment of anything which might cause unnecessary wrinkling or might break under the weight of such a heavy fabric. Rose returned and dragged the tip of her index finger from the dip at Lucius' collarbone to his feet, whispering over the fabric which separated once her finger had passed on the line of some invisible seam.

“Put it away,” Lucius said.

Rose took the garment and lovingly folded it, letting her hands take pleasure in the way it slid through her fingers and between her hands before stowing it safely away.

When she turned back to Lucius, his hard length was bouncing against the memories of ripped abs that remained on his stomach. Rose inhaled unconsciously, causing the smirk to return to Lucius thin lips.

“On your knees,” Lucius told her as he sat in a plush navy armchair. Rose knelt before him and reverently reached for the thick purple member, her pale hand stark in comparison. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” Lucius smiled coldly and Rose pulled back a moment before her hand could touch his throbbing flesh. Lucius let out a bark of laughter. “Suck me.” This time she did actually touch him, white fingers on his purple dick. She bent her head down and lapped at the head, capturing a drop of pre-cum on her tongue. She looked up at Lucius and he gave her a look that clearly said ‘Get on with it’ and she bent down again and sucked the head into her mouth, never taking her eyes off of his face. She saw the spasm that rippled across his high cheek bones and moaned as she took more of him into her mouth.

She wrapped her hands around the base and began to bob up and down, making obscene slurping noises that set Lucius spine to twitching. Eventually he became impatient and grabbed her bushy mane of hair using it to pull her all the way down, shoving himself deep into her throat. She gagged around him and he held her down long enough that she started to gasp as well; he pulled her back up a moment before she would have started to wretch. He gave her a moment to catch her breath for starting in on a painful pace that had Rose’s nose repeatedly banging into his pelvic bone. He breathed heavily through his nose, small hisses escaping from his mouth and he held her head down once more thrusting jerkily into the heat of her throat. He spasmed and came with a sigh, releasing Rose’s head from his grip. She fell backwards, slumped against the ground as she coughed and hacked, choking on his come, the white lines of it sticking to her chin and stretching string-like to the floor.

“Thank you,” she gasped, her voice a harsh rasp.

“You are quite welcome,” Lucius drawled, “Of course, I am not through with you yet.” He was becoming hard again just looking at her prone body, her heavy breasts heaving with the struggle for air, and those flush pink cheeks. “Get on your hands and knees,” he snapped, “I am going to fuck you like the Mudblood bitch you are.”

Rose did as she was told but couldn’t hold back her gasp when Lucius pushed her short robes up over her hips and pulled down the skimpy thong she was wearing in one smooth motion.

“Silence!” Lucius yelled angrily and punctuated the word with a forceful slap to the girl’s right buttock. His hand print stood out with the red of blood brought to close to the surface. It looked like some ancient art against the paleness of her secret flesh. When he roughly entered her, hands gripping tightly at Rose’s waist, the girl bit her lips to bleeding to keep the sound of pain to herself. He thrust in and out of her rapidly and hard. Each thrust jerked Rose forward and back. She could feel her knees burning against the carpet.

“Yes,” he moaned when Rose had gotten used to the fast, harsh pace enough to be aware of herself; tightening herself around him, in an effort to make it better for him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist gripping her tighter and let his right hand snake up her torso, over her breast, to the low cut neckline of her robes. He gripped tight and ripped the fabric back towards himself, freeing her bosom of the robe. He pulled one round globe from the confines of her bra, squeezing it before rolling the nipple in his palm, pinching and pulling until the brown nib stood out as far as it would go. Rose failed to hold back her moan and Lucius pulled out abruptly, leaving Rose whimpering for his cock.

Lucius circled his length with his fist, leisurely stroking himself as he watched Rose spread her legs farther apart and pushed her round bottom towards him with a wiggle, tilting it as far up as it would go in order to give him better access. When her whimpers started to turn into pathetic cries, Lucius laughed and let it continue for a moment before violently flipping her onto her back with a thud and entering her once more.

Noon the next day saw Rose roll off of Lucius after she leisurely rode him for hours, moaning and calling out, “Sir.” Lucius turned onto his side, pulling two lengths of silk rope seemingly out of nowhere.

“Now for the really fun part,” he snarled as he tied her wrists together behind her back and gagged her mouth. He flipped her onto her back and used his body to spread her legs farther apart. Rose’s dilated pupils focused on Lucius face and her eyes widened dramatically as she begun to struggle against the bonds. “Stop struggling, a little slut like you is going to love this especially once I bring out the riding crop.” The gag stifled her scream.

Twenty-eight hours had passed.

***

“Did you like your present, Grandfather?” Scorpius asked, smirking.


End file.
